Advice to the staff of the Character Level wiki
You need the help of the staff and the community, so do your best to show proper respect, be polite to, and get along well with other staff members, and to foster a healthy productive atmosphere. *If you have a problem with each other, don't undermine anybody's authority by arguing about it in public. Take it up in private messages instead. *PMs are also useful for discussing sensitive issues, and handling potential staff interviews, so make sure to turn on the email notifications to inform you when you receive new messages. *When monitoring for suspicious edits, use the Recent Changes page, or if you want to save time, the "hide patrolled edits" option. You can also mark the edits that you have checked as patrolled, so several staff members do not have to do the same work. *If you find pages that feature random, entirely unmotivated, and/or illogical statistics, preferably change them to "Unknown" ratings. *Block rule-breakers who cause more trouble than they are worth keeping around, for long periods of time, or your unnecessary workloads will dramatically increase. To help with this, subscribe to to the current version of the "Rule Violation Report Thread", in the wiki management forum. Given that Wikia's notification system is glitchy, preferably also bookmark the page, and check it up regularly. *If you notice lots of suspicious accounts created simultaneously in the recent changes page, or new users log, permanently block them all to be on the safe side, and to avoid much greater problems later on. Please check all of the block options, except the one for monitoring the talk page in question, while doing so. *Highlight important threads that need community input, but try to be careful with doing so, so you do not spam unimportant ones. *If necessary, clarify the titles before doing so, such as writing "Naruto: Statistics revision", so people know what the thread is about from the title, and those who know about the topic can help out. *If this fails to gain a sufficient response, and the topic is important, try to remember, or check, who have been informed about, or edited the profiles of the characters in question in the past, and ask them on their message walls to provide input in the thread. This page might also be able to help. *Preferably add relevant linked verse, character profile, and information page topics to the bottom of content revision, staff, and questions and answers, forum threads, so that they are easier to find in the future. For example "Dragon Ball", "Son Goku", and "Vegeta" for a thread that wants to modify the statistics of those characters, or "Regeneration" for a thread that explains an important question about the topic. *If a subject has been extensively debunked, it is a good idea to add a concise discussion rule explanation about that it is not allowed to bring it up again without new evidence, while linking to the threads in which it was handled previously. It saves a lot of time to simply refer to it, if the topic is brought up again. *Post new official request threads when the old ones are starting to get full (around 400 messages), by copying the text sections of the original posts in the previous threads. Update the wiki's front page, wiki navigation bar, and if necessary the welcome message, links afterwards. *Take note that each folder in the navigation bar can only display a maximum of 10 links each, so select carefully. *Close threads when they have been resolved, and simultaneously remove any potential highlights of the topics in question. *Due to their controversial nature, all tier 1 and 0 pages should be completely locked, so that only administrators and content moderators can edit them, or change their names. If tier 2 pages feature popular characters, they should be locked as well. *Also completely lock pages that attract vandalism, or that feature very popular/controversial characters. *Keep the other bureaucrats informed about the most important questions that have been raised within the wiki, even if they do not reply for over a week. They will get to them eventually. *We have to continuously actively keep an eye out for good new potential staff members to keep the site running, as we cannot count on everybody being around forever. If you find somebody that you think is helpful, rational, reliable, and reasonable, PM the current bureaucrats about it, so they can ask the rest of the staff if they think that the nominee is suitable for the job. If the potential recruits gain strong support, a bureaucrat will interview and inform them about what they have to do as staff members, also in private. *If the nomineed is accepted, the bureaucrats should preferably carry out an interview, in which they explain what the job means, and ask if the member is interested. If that goes well, you can appoint them, with an accompanying announcement thread. *Preferably avoid messing with rules, systems, and settings, that already work reasonably well, as you might easily mess things up, make the managing work harder, or the wiki structure worse. *Keep track of that people use the source code editor, and not the visual mode editor, as it usually messes up the page structures for other editors, and if they do not, inform them on their walls about this as a polite warning. *If members use very bad grammar, and incoherent sentence structures, during edits, politely tell them to stop contributing without first using a good sentence- and spell-checking word processing program. *If either of the last two recommendations do not work, either forbid the members in question to make any profile edits on their own, or in worst case, block them. *When changing the attack potency and durability of a character, keep track of if you need to modify the striking strength as well. *All calculation group members are required to subscribe to the current "Calculation Evaluations" and "Calculation Requests" forum threads. However, given that Wikia's notification system is buggy, it is recommended to also bookmark the two threads, and check them for updates every now and then. *If an important calculation needs to be checked up, or performed, to properly scale a certain fictional franchise, and linking to it in the current evaluations thread gets no response, politely ask the calculation group members on their message walls. *If a member creates a new calculation blog, but does not know about the "Calculation Evaluations" request thread, inform them about it with a provided link. *Check up that new profile pages have the "Characters" (or "Weapons"), and "Tier" categories, along with one for the name of the series (for example, "Naruto"). Similarly, new franchise pages should have the "Verses" category, along with also containing one for the name of the series. *Sufficiently well-written blogs that properly explain the motivations for the character tiers of a certain franchise, should preferably be linked to in the relevant verse pages. *It is usually better to let a potential administrator candidate start as a forum moderator, or content moderator (depending on their wiki focus), and see how well they are doing for a while, before promoting them further. *New staff members need appropriate username colours, and new calculation group members also need the (non-automatic) calc group userpage tag. *Only add to the Community Messages page if it concerns something extremely important for the entire wiki, and preferably keep the old information text, if it is still relevant. *Preferably back up new calculations from other sites, that are linked to in the character profiles, to the Wayback Machine archive, in case they are somehow removed at a future date. *If the links from a certain site need to be replaced by their back-ups, you can use the link searcher tool to find them more easily. *In case a certain calculation link has disappeared, lost all of its images, been severely distorted, etcetera, you can then easily search for the URL in the Wayback Machine archive, and use the backup version instead. *If you need to undelete a certain profile, you can visit this page. *Occasionally check up the double redirects page, and resolve any issues. *If there are any highly controversial forums threads or blog posts, regarding wiki policies, other members, public outbursts, or similar, please delete them immediately, even if they were created by another staff member, as the community cannot withstand relentless assaults on its integrity. If they were created by another staff member, then take the matter to personal PM discussions. *Due to a glitch in the programming of the wiki, only updates for a part of the discussion threads appear in the notification bar in the upper right corner of the screen, while the rest remain hidden. To get around this issue, after opening the threads that need to be browsed in separate tabs, click the "Mark all as read" button, as this will allow the notification bar to show updates to the discussions that were not shown previously. Depending on the length of time that the update system has glitched, repeating the above procedure several times may be necessary for the notification cache to be completely cleaned and function properly again. It is recommended to make a habit of performing this maintenance at least once every week. *If there are programming bugs, or other important problems within the wiki that the staff members cannot solve on their own, you can very politely inform Wikia's official staff about them, and wait a few days for a reply. If the rest of the staff has an interest in knowing the response, either inform them in private or via the staff forum, depending on whether or not it is sensitive information. *In the new forum, only use the "delete all posts" option against extreme vandals. If somebody accidentally removes all of the posts of a constructive editor, especially the staff members, immediately contact Wikia about restoring them. *All administrators and content moderators should learn how to use The Edit-Patrolling Script, in order to be able to split the workload far more easily with other staff members. *Do not create highlighted policy revision threads that are open for all members to participate. They almost always spiral out of control into extremely time-consuming pure chaos, and it is up to the staff to decide such issues in the first place. *During content revisions for a specific tier of a specific franchise, you can use the category intersection search function to get all of the relevant pages listed for editing. Category:Administration